Not Fair
by Blue Moon3
Summary: Based on Lily Allen's "Not Fair" -- "There's just one thing that's getting in the way / When we go up to bed you're just no good, it's such a shame!"


_Disclaimer:_ Characters belong to a long line of people beginning with Gene Rodenberry and ending with JJ Abrams. The quote is Lily Allen. I make no money from the use of either.

_Author's Note:_ Response to Livejournal's Star Trek Kink Meme, the prompt being the song "Not Fair" by Lily Allen.

**Not Fair**

"_There's just one thing that's getting in the way_

_When we go up to bed you're just no good, it's such a shame_

_I look into your eyes, I want to get to know ya_

_And then you make this noise and it's apparent it's all over"_

The first time it happened, Uhura was pretty sure it was her own fault. She was, after all, much more experienced than Spock. And if you pushed too hard on the dam, then of course it was going to burst open. She had sat back on her heels, swiping the back of her hand across her mouth, and swallowed down the strangely sweet-and-sour after-taste of her lover. Who recovered quickly enough to be embarrassed and leave before she could suggest they continue.

The second time was a little harder to class as an accident. But she was so overwhelmed by his firm, steady rhythm and the heated pressure of the hands on her hip and small of her back, that again she didn't comment. It had been so incredible when he gasped her name, and the smooth glide of his thrusts faltered, it had been very nearly worth it anyway. So she had turned her head, smiling, and accepted his kiss. Despite the almost-roughness he displayed during sex, his lips were still soft and pliant. His tenderness made her certain he just needed a nudge in the right direction.

The third time, Uhura was so close it hurt. Her legs wrapped around his hips, his pelvis hitting her just right, his steady-turning-laboured breaths falling hot against her neck as arms wrapped around her back and she began to see stars and pulled him closer and murmured his name and...

That was apparently all it took for Spock to shoot his load, roll off, and get dressed to continue his duties.

This was not acceptable behaviour.

So the next time Spock entered her quarters, and started sliding his lips along her neck in the way she had come to know meant he was prepared to accept more from her tonight, she was careful to stay on top of the situation. Literally. The man who, despite it all, she was still proud to see naked lay in all his glory beneath her. She ran a hand down his chest, the skin hot but dry, as though he had spent the last hour basking in the sun, rather than persuading Jim Kirk that shore leave on Orion was inot/i the best idea he'd ever had. She rolled her hips very deliberately, smiling as his eyelids fluttered, she asked, "Why don't you pay me any attention when we're having sex, Spock?"

He arched an eyebrow. "On the contrary, my focus is always entirely on you. All other calculations and logarithms are put aside temporarily, no matter how important. It is a great compliment and testimony to my appreciation of the time we spend together."

Clearly considering the matter settled, his hands came up to her hips, thumbs smoothing along the pelvic bone, before attempting to lift her.

But Uhura was going no where. She cocked her head to one side. "What I _mean_ is, why don't you bring me to orgasm?"

If Spock were any human man, Uhura might have thought him a little exasperated. His hips pushed upward experimentally, but Uhura was determined not to budge. No matter how good that felt. "A woman's orgasm is not necessary to the ultimate purpose of sexual intercourse. It is required that a man orgasm, for the sake of procreation. Women do not need an orgasm and, as causing such an event is time-consuming and ultimately illogical, I had assumed you would concur with me that it is unnecessary."

"And the fact we both take contraceptive injections has no relevance to your flawed argument?"

Spock gripped her hips tighter. If Uhura didn't know any better, she would think that he was getting off on their argument. She shifted her hips subtly, which drew a quick intake of breath from the man beneath her.

"My argument is not flawed. In our case, sexual intercourse is a symbolic promise of our future intent to procreate, when the situation is more conducive to the production of offspring. And it conveniently relieves a tension within me that I would otherwise find distracting and may lead to a downturn in my work. Now, continue your movements."

So Uhura didn't come for the sake of the ship. Bullshit. "What about my tension, Spock?" She leaned forwards over him, so he could see up close how angry she was and maybe, please God, actually take her seriously.

"I have noticed no difference in the standard of your work, Nyota. You have been, as always, exemplary." His head tilted, a challenge in his human eyes. "Clearly, we do not have the same sexual requirements."

"My finishing up after you've vanished," Uhura growled, nails digging into his chest, "is no substitute for you performing your _duty_ as my sexual partner."

His hands softened on her hips, moving to slide up her back and pull her closer. He leaned upwards, brushing their lips together and still watching her closely, as he asked, "You perform a solitary sexual ritual in my absence?" His hips thrust upward just once, as his eyes flicked down to her lips and back to her eyes. "Yet this is not satisfactory?"

"No," she whispered into the scant space between them, "it isn't."

"Perhaps performing this ritual in my company would prove more beneficial."

Uhura blinked, sitting upright again, pushing herself down hard onto him and making him sigh in barely-restrained pleasure. "You want me to finger myself while I fuck you?"

His hands were at her hips once more, pressing more insistently. "You surmise accurately."

Spock's eyes were dark with desire, in a way that had driven her crazy when they were first together. And when her hand slid between her legs, his pupils dilated. She allowed him to lift her, but slowly, and she lowered herself with a twist that sent sparks of pleasure shooting through her. Sliding fingers through the wetness around his cock, she slicked her fingers over her clit, eyes fluttering shut at the mixture of pleasurable sensations.

"Look at me, Nyota," he told her, hands lifting her higher, pulling her tighter against him. Her eyes opened automatically. It began to worry her, how quickly she obeyed his commands even in private. But the sight of him, so close to showing in his face how aroused he really was, made Nyota bite her lip and quicken the slide of her fingers. "I require you to move faster," he instructed, his voice growing thicker.

"No," Nyota replied, determined that this time her needs would be met first.

Hands faltering on her hips, Spock began to move his hips in time to her slow rhythm. "When you move faster, your breasts sway in a manner I find illogically erotic."

Who said Vulcans couldn't talk dirty, she thought absently, gasping at the effect his rough admission had on her. Uhura's pace faltered, and she pressed down onto him hard, squeezing her muscles tightly around him. "Say that again," she moaned.

Uhura watched that eyebrow raise again, lips quirk into something resembling a smile. "You wish me to repeat that your breasts are erotic?"

And he _emphasised_ the word, he lowered his voice, and it was so fucking sexy that he admitted something so intimate and flattering that Uhura couldn't help closing her eyes again as her body shuddered. His hand instantly cupped her breast, weighing its softness against his palm and running too-gentle fingertips over her nipple. "Open your eyes, please," he said, pinching at the sensitive skin.

But Uhura couldn't, because the layered need in his stoic voice, and his heated touch, and his uneven thrusting and every little thing that showed that Spock was unwinding because of iher/i was pushing her over the edge. With a final cry, colours exploded behind her eyes, and she felt him inside both her body and her mind, was sure she heard her name being called distantly. She slumped forward against his chest, his hands suddenly unable to support her, and lay sprawled over him.

It took some moments for Uhura's breathing to recover, let alone her cognitive functions. When they did, however, it occurred to her that Spock was no longer moving. She turned her head to the side, lifting up slightly. His normal, impassive mask was back in place, though his eyes were softened with the afterglow that still, however briefly, affected him after sex. He leaned in, kissing her softly, before asking, "You performed a series of techniques that I have not experienced before. What was that?"

Uhura could not help her sharp snort of laughter. "That was my orgasm, Spock."

She could see him processing the variables, trying to deduce logic from the situation and, quite probably, failing. "Intriguing," he finally concluded. "You may perform the act again in future."

Sliding off him and searching for her bra, Uhura shook her head. "Thanks, Spock."

Well, it was better than nothing.


End file.
